Onverwacht Bezoek
Onverwacht Bezoek Myuu's POV(Point Of View). Het geluid van de metro die over de sporen sjeesht klinkt er in mijn oren. Samen met het geluid van gepraat en gezoemel van mensen. Leunend tegen de leuning van een stoel neem ik een sigarettendoosje uit mijn broekzak. thumb|Myuu, de grote zus van Seiji.Snel neem ik er een sigaret uit en stop het doosje terug in de broekzak van mijn gescheurde jeans. Uit de zak van mijn jackje neem ik een aansteker nadat ik de sigaret in mijn mond heb gestoken. Als mijn aansteker brandt, steek ik mijn sigaret aan en laat hem dan weer verdwijnen in mijn jackje. Ik neem een teug en pak dan de sigaret om hem uit mijn mond te trekken. Ik zucht een hele wolk uit en trek mijn sigaret dichter om weer een teug te nemen. Na de derde teug tikt er iemand op mijn schouder. "Wat?!" geïrriteerd draai ik me om, met geknarste tanden. Een man met donker bruine haren, een best lange nek en brede schouders kijkt me boos aan. "Wilt u alstublieft stoppen met roken." dat is het enige wat hij zegt en ik frons. "Waarom zou ik?!" dit moet ik niet hebben. Hij maakt me chagerijnig. De man fronst ook. "Omdat het hier al zo warm is en moeilijk te ademen en als u ook nog gaat roken, kunnen we bijna geen lucht meer binnenkrijgen snapt u, plus het is verboden." hij wijst met zijn wijsvinger naar het bordje met een brandende sigaret op waar een rode cirkel rond is met een rode streep. Ik steek de sigaret terug in mijn mond en neem een heel erg grote teug. Als ik de sigaret uit mijn mond haal om te blazen, buig ik me een beetje voorover en blaas de rook recht in zijn gezicht. De man kucht met zijn hand voor zijn mond en wuift met de andere. Hij kijkt me boos aan. "Dat was de druppel! Ik ga naar de conducteur!" en ergernisteken. Hij heeft gelijk. Dat was de druppel. Al knarsetandend (Volgens mij bestaat dit woord niet, maar ik heb geen idee hoe ik het anders moet verduidelijken) grijp ik zijn haar vast en de riem van zijn broek. Zonder enige moeite gooi ik de man naar de andere kant van de snel rijdende metro. Met nog steeds een ergernisteken op mijn voorhoofd kijk ik rond met indringende gestoorde (Ja, ik zeg het van mezelf) ogen. Dan landen mijn ogen op mijn sigaret die op de grond is gevallen. "Hn." laat ik uit mijn mond ontsnappen voor ik de brandende sigaret plat trap zodat er nog alleen maar rook uit komt. Ik stuur nog even een waarschuwende staar naar de andere mensen in de metro die zich al naar achter hadden getrokken. In een snelle beweging leun ik weer tegen de leuning van de stoel bij de schuifdeuren van de metro. Dan sta ik er weer zoals voorheen. Alleen het geluid van het gesjeesh van de metro en geroezemoes van mensen klinkt er in mijn oren. Nu is mijn blik gericht op de zwarte muur die zo snel voorbij raast dat de metro precies niet beweegt, behalve op het voortdurende gewiebel van de machine. Dan hoor ik die irritante stem weer. "Daar! Daar is ze!" de man, die ik daarnet door de metro heb geslingerd, staat nu vanuit de menigte naar mij te wijzen met de conducteur naast zich''. Shit. ''"Aankomende halte: Ikebukuro." de stem uit de intercom is mijn redding. De metro's snelheid daalt en is al bijna helemaal gestopt. Terwijl het afgrijselijke geluid van de remmende metro klinkt, stapt de conducteur mijn richting uit. "Mevrouw!" klinkt zijn stem als de deuren open gaan. Nog even wachten... Als het geluid klinkt van de deuren die gaan sluiten en de conducteur voor me staat, spring ik de trein uit; net op tijd voor de deuren zich sluiten. Met een grijns zwaai ik daar de conducteur die boos met zijn vuisten op de glazen kanten van de deuren. Dan vertrekt de metro en is al snel uit het zicht. Tevreden draai ik me om en kijk naar het grote bord met '池袋へようこそ! (Ikebukuro e yōkoso!; Welkom in Ikebukuro! (Als het niet klopt, sorry dan; ik heb het van Google :D))' op. Met mijn handen nu achter mijn hoofd kijk ik naar beneden met gesloten ogen en grijns breder. In mijn gedachten verander ik de woorden en staat er: Welkom terug! Met nog steeds een grote grijns, maar nu met geopende ogen wandel ik rustig door de menigte naar de uitweg, waar ik uitkom op de stad die ik een tijdje geleden heb verlaten voor mijn studies. Ikebukuro; mijn geboortestad. Seiji's POV Met een zucht loop ik over de straten van Ikebukuro. Mijn ogen sluiten zich even en dan laat ik weer een zucht. Als ik mijn ogen open, kijk ik naar boven; naar de sterren. Dan voel ik iets nat op mijn wang vallen. Een druppel. Al snel verandert dat vallende druppeltje in meerdere vallende druppels. En die veranderen in nog meer vallende druppels. En dat vormt een regenbui. Om me heen zie ik mensen hun paraplu open doen en verder wandelen. Ik zucht. De mijne vergeten. Met nog een zucht stap ik, blootgesteld aan de regen, verder. Met elke stap knetter ik het water. Dan hoor ik een luid geknetter en geroep van mijn naam. "Seiji-san!!" als ik me omdraai, zie ik een meisje met kastanje bruine haren tot aan haar schouders met een roze paraplu naar me toe rennen. Al snel heeft ze haar paraplu laten vallen en klemt ze zich vast aan mijn arm. "Mika." mijn stem verbaasd, niet erg verbaasd -natuurlijk omdat dit voorspelbaar was. "Seiji-san, wat doe jij hier helemaal alleen in de regen? Seiji-san zou niet alleen mogen zijn. Ik blijf wel samen met Seiji-san." ze grijpt haar paraplu en bedekt ons er beiden mee. "Kom op, Seiji-san." ze trekt me verder de straten van Ikebukuro in. Het is best leuk met Mika, maar ik moet toegeven dat ik soms wel alleen wil zijn. En dan krijg ik iets in het visier. Iets dat tussen de mensen recht op me af loopt. Rustig, door de donkere regen. Het enige wat ik zie is rood. Vuur rood. Ik versteen. Nee, dit kan niet. "Seiji-san?" Mika kijkt me verbaasd aan en kijkt dan naar de vrouw met rode haren die nu voor ons stilstaat. Haar donkere zeeblauwkleurige ogen dringen door me heen. Alsof ze niet naar mij kijken, maar recht naar mijn ziel. Na een tijdje heb ik door dat ik naar haar staar. Ik schud mijn hoofd en wil iets zeggen totdat ik werd onderbroken door een harde stomp. "Au!!" al roepend van de pijn, wrijf ik over mijn rechterarm. "Seiji-san!" Mika grijpt mijn arm vast en kijkt er bezorgd naar. Dan kijkt ze naar de roodharige en fronst. "Hoe durft je mijn Seiji-san pijn te doen?!!" haar vraag negerend, duwt de vrouw haar opzij en grijpt mijn hemd vast. Ze trekt me op zodat ik op mijn tippen sta. Ze kijkt me weer met die ogen aan en fronst. Ik sluit mijn ogen, wachtend op een dreun, maar in plaats daarvan... "Hoe vaak heb ik je niet gezegd dat staren onbeleefd, ototo*?" mijn ogen schieten open en ik zie de vrouw grinniken. Ze laat me los en grinnikt breed. Dan valt mijn frank. "Myuu?" haar gegrinnik verandert in een grijns. "The one and only" grijnst ze thumb|left|Seiji, Myuu's kleine broer.met een accent. Ik glimlach. "Myuu, wat fijn je weer te zien!" meteen omhels ik mijn zus. Ja, ja. Je hoort het goed: Zus. "Eensgelijks ototo." ze glimlacht en omhelst me terug. Dat vredige wordt echter gestoord doordat Mika ons uit elkaar duwt. "Seiji-san, wie is dit?" ze kijkt vol afschuw naar mijn oudere zus, die nu boos is. Oei. "Ik ben zijn zus, onbeleefd wicht." bijt ze Mika toe en daar is de kloppende ader. "Wow, rustig. Mika, dit is Myuu, mijn oudere zus, de kinderarts. Myuu, dit is Mika, mijn vriendin." bij mijn woorden trekken Myuu en Mika een wenkbrauw op. "Je vriendin?" "Je zus?" zeggen ze in koor en dat laat me grinniken. Ik knik en Mika fronst. "Namie was toch je zus?!" ik kan haar verwarring helemaal begrijpen. Ik heb het nog nooit over Myuu gehad. Het leek me ook nooit nodig, eigenlijk. "Ja, ze is mijn oudere zus die naar Oxford was gegaan voor haar studies. Ik heb het je niet verteld omdat ik dacht dat het niet nodig was." haar blik verzacht en ze glimlacht naar Myuu. "Leuk u te ontmoeten en nog sorry van daarnet." ze biedt haar hand aan en Myuu slaagt hem weg. "Niet eensgelijks en verontschuldiging niet aanvaard." snauwt ze en kijkt me aan. "Kom op, ototo. We moeten nog veel bij praten." ze stapt voor me uit, de richting waar ze vandaan kwam (Omdat ik daar naartoe ging). Ik draai me om naar Mika. "Sorry Mika, maar ik wil even alleen zijn met Myuu, zodat we kunnen bij praten." ik kus haar voorhoofd "Ik zie je wel maandag, oké?" ze knikt en vertrekt zonder een woord te zeggen. Ze ziet er triestig uit. Ah, het gaat wel over. "Hey!" in een ruk draai ik me om en zie Myuu ongeduldig wachten "Kom je nog?! Ik weet niet waar je woont eh!" ik gniffel en loop naar haar toe. "Deze kant op." grinnik ik en ga een richting uit. Ze snuift en volgt me zonder te kibbelen. Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat ik nooit had verwacht om haar weer te zien. Echt. Een Onverwacht Bezoek. Wordt Vervolgd... *Ototo betekent 'jongere broer' in het Japans. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Myuu